When I look at you
by Dettie Cole
Summary: A Hanily love story. It's hard for Hanna to unravel her romantic life with Emily, but for her, she'd do anything.
1. Chapter 1

I gazed at Emily as her head flipped this way and that on the couch. She was slightly snoring, but not in an obnoxious way-in a cute way. Of course, everything she did was cute. At least that's how I looked at it. I studied her face. Her eye lids were shut, and her lips were incredibly full, and formed to create that perfect 'pouty' look. Her fingers twitched and every now and then she let out this sleepy groan. I couldn't help but grin. My Emily, I was so happy to call her mine.

A giant branch fell from outside the window and her body sat upright, as she ripped the covers off of herself and looked around the room.

"Whoa," I said, walking toward her, "No need to get jumpy, it was just a branch."

"Oh," she let out a subtle laugh, trying to prove that she hadn't been afraid of the startling noise, "yeah, I know that." I grinned and sat next to her.

She cracked a smile and her eyes looked incredibly sleepy. I leaned in and kissed her sofly on the cheak.

"Han," she said, "Do you think we should tell somebody, you know, about us?"

"No," I was quick to reply and shook my head, "we can't, not yet."

"But why?" she asked, "aren't you, proud? To be in love with me?" I slipped my hand into hers. The room was dim, but a tiny bit of light shone onto her face from the fire, making it easier for me to stare into her beautiful almond-shaped brown eyes.

"Of course I'm proud," I whispered, "But I'm scared, too. I'm scared about what our friends will think. About what my mom will think. About what everybody will think. And I know it's unfair for me to think like this, unfair to you and I, but for now, can we just keep this relationship between us?"

"Of course we can," Emily's voice was soft and soothing, just what I needed, "When I'm with you, I don't care what anybody thinks. I just wanted you to feel that way, too."

I rested my head on her shoulder. Our fingers were intertwined and our breathes calm. I was deeply, incredibly in love with Emily Fields. I just wish I was brave enough to say so.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer cradled the textbooks in her hands and gently set them on the desk. Brushing a curly brown fringe of hair behind her ear, she flipped open to section three and dug in. I impatiently tapped my pencil on the table next to her, hoping she'd turn her attention to me.

"Hanna," she whispered, "Please, stop, we have a test tomorrow and I can't-"

"Spence, we all know you'll get the top grade, I don't think you have anything to worry about," I answered silently, putting the pencil down and slumping back in my seat. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at the ground, realizing a button was misisng from my brand new jacket. Great.

"Hanna, what's bugging you?" She asked.

"Nothing," I answered, "I'm fine."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she studied me with her large brown eyes, "you're not yourself. Not lately."

She was right. My emotions were all over the place. I mean, just a second ago I was hoping to pour out all my problems to her, and all of a sudden I'm bottled up. And let me tell you this, Spencer is a terrible person to be around if your faking happy. It's like the girl knows all.

The bell rung then and everybody sat up just a little bit. My eyes bounced around the back of the room, scanning the place for Emily. She wasn't there.

"Wasn't Em in your last class?" I asked Spencer.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm not sure where she went though." She looked a little concerned, but just a little. I, on the other hand, grew even more overwhelmed than I had already been. I began to feel lightheaded and for a second I thought I was going to throw up.

"May I go to the nurse," I shouted out to the teacher.

"Hanna, class just started-"

"Please," I whined, "it's an emergency." She rolled her eyes but signed me a pass, and before I knew it I was heading home with a fever.

Emilys POV

A rush of anxiety ran over my head when I saw Mrs. Marin park her car out front. The anxiety grew even greater when Hanna got out of the passenger seat, wobbling a little. She looked horrible. I threw my phone in my beige over-the-shoulder bag and ran to the closet, shoving myself inside. Hanna's mom guided her daughter upstairs and set her in bed.

"If you need anything, I'm right downstairs." Hanna nodded and rested her head on the pillow. I waited until I was sure Mrs. Marin was downstairs before I revealed myself. I could tell I scared Hanna when I came out of the closet, but she quickly got over it.

"Emily!" Hanna's eyes lit up when she saw my face, "Emily-what are you doing here?"

"I uh-I skipped class," my voice shook just a tiny bit as I spoke.

"Oh my goodness," she cracked a wide smile, "Emily Fields. Skipping class. What has gotton into you? Are you, like, a bad girl now-cause if you are.."

My eyes narrowed to the ground and I couldn't help but blush. I played with the leather bracelet around my wrist, the same one Hanna had gotton me last month.

"No," I awkwardly giggled, "I'm not a bad girl. I just, I'm so overwhelmed right now."

"Yeah," she sighed, "me too." I walked across the room and sat down on the quilts next to her. Her face was a sheet of white and her eyes were teary. I placed my hand on her forehead.

"Hanna," I cried, "you're burning up!"

"Tell me about it," she sighed. I ran out of the room and tip-toed down the hall, cautious not to get caught by Mrs. Marin. Unraveling a small square of a wash cloth, I damped it with room temperature water and quickly went back to Hanna's side.

"Em, you don't have to take care of me," she said once I got back. I could tell by how she lyed down, she had little to no energy in her body. Her arms hung over the bed and she looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes I do," I set the cloth on her forehead and pulled the covers over her shivering body, "now please, go to sleep. I'll be here okay? If you need me."

Hanna didn't answer, but nodded her head, and in less than a minute she was out like a light.

School would be over in 25 minutes anyway, and then Mrs. Marin would think I'd just gotton home. For now I'll just lye on my bed, waiting for Hanna to need me.

Review/Comment/Advice is all GREATLY appreciated! I whipped this chapter up VERY quickly, and it is not as well-written, so sorry about that. I'll try to make sure the next one is better quality!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE: I know. I haven't written in forever. Please don't hurt me. Also-sorry this chatper is mostly dialouge! Enjoy!

HANNA'S POV.

"Stop!" she giggled, as my hands floated up Emily's sides, tickling her ribs.

"There's more where that come from until you tell me," I smiled teasingly. Emily pulled me closer to her chest and began to run her fingers through my wavy, sunny-blonde hair. She soaked up the scent of the blossomy shampoo. Em loves the smell of flowers, which is why I buy this particular shampoo. That, and for the incredible bounce and definition.

"Come on Em," I teased, continuing to tickle her. Emily squirmed and her eyes squinted as she let out the laugh that I love to hear so often.

"Alright, alright," she smiled, removing my hands from her neck, "I think, that you have the absolute most incredible eyes I've ever seen."

"Liar," I scoffed, "I'm not the only girl running around this town with blue eyes."

"I agree," she nodded, "but you're the only girl running around with _those_ blue eyes. You know, the big, shiny ones." She blushed quickly at her cheesey line, looking away. I, on the other hand, couldn't help but lean in and kiss her softly.

"Because you're doing it right now-I love it when you blush. Too cute." I gripped onto Emily tightly. I love our morning cuddles. It's probably the most relaxing time I have all week.

Of course, all good things come to an end, as we were interupted when a knock came to the door. Em flung out of my bed, rushing to the answer it.

"Aria, Spencer!" she stuttered, but managed to hook on a smile, "come in!"

"It's about time we've heard from you two," Spencer smirked, "where have you all been? I've tried to text the both of you!"

"We finally found the decency to just come on over," Aria stated, plopping down next to me.

"What's the deal?" I asked.

"Well, I thought we were all going to go dress shopping, you know, together, and this was the last weekend to and all," Spencer's sentence trailed off as her eyes began to sweep around Hanna's room.

"Basically, we were wondering if you guys wanted to go today." Emily's brown eyes flickered to Aria's, nodding in agreement. I, on the other hand, had a different idea.

"I'm just not feeling a dance guys," I sighed.

"Hanna, not feeling up for a dance?" Aria gasped.

"We thought you'd love the chance to beaut-ify yourself!" Spencer teased. At first I was going to ease out a laugh, but like I said before, you can't fake anything with Spencer Hastings around. Instead, I just set my chin into the palm of my hand, and narrowed my eyes to the ground.

"Seriously Han, is something wrong? Aria put her hand on my back stared up at me.

How could I explain to Aria what was wrong? That I can't stand to watch Emily Fields dance, with somebody else. Somebody who is prettier, smarter, cuter than me? If I refuse to put this relationship out in the open, I know she's going to leave me-one way or another.

"If it's cause you don't have a date," Emily began, "don't worry. I won't have one either, we could..dance together."

"Perfect!" Spencer clasped her hands together, without giving it a second thought, "Off to the stores then. I'll drive."

I couldn't help but smile. Emily was always there to save the day.


End file.
